Programmer
by AerChi
Summary: The club have all gone to University but what happens when an unsociable, English, computer geek also gets a scholarship at this high class University? HoneyXOC and slight HaruhiXTamaki
1. Chapter 1 - Beginnings

So, just to warn you i have the attention-span of a goldfish so... I'm not particularly great at sitting there and writing because i will eventually give up and start listening to music!

* * *

You know, I'm just going to throw this out there... I'm NOT social and I thoroughly dislike human company and any type of physical contact. I mean, that's not say that I'm not nice or anything but I feel more comfortable around computer screens and books. With them you don't have eyes staring at you or snide remarks or any of the bitchy behavior that... normal people use in social situations.

One thing that I've forgotten to mention is that I am a scholarship student at Ouran University. I got a scholarship due to my full marks on my GCSE and A-Level in every subject I took, the one thing that sucked out all the fun in life was that I already knew EVERYTHING that this University was going to teach me. I mean I even studied Kanji up to 3rd year level in England, that's how paranoid I am about getting everything correct, Oh and as I mentioned, I'm from England, I lived there all my life till I moved, what, a few weeks ago? I basically studied everything useful in life and I considered going to Cambridge or Oxford and got accepted into both of them but that was before I got a letter from this school. I practically did everything in my power to come her to Japan.

I'm a massive Otaku, you can't even begin to imagine how many posters I have on the wall on my side of the room (that's right... I share a room). I'm surprised my room-mate doesn't mind since I have tons of posters, a tiny bed and then a massive desk with, like, 10 computer screens on it or something stupid. I need that many screens though since I design games or program software or something like that once in a while. Its all too easy though, I can do a game, if I really wanted to, within a few hour and although it wouldn't have much play time it would be, like, 3D and stuff. That was until that day... urgh... that annoying, I mean, fateful day when I met those idiots.

I hate mornings... when I say I hate them... I really hate them. I think my room-mate is the only one who has enough guts to even wake me up. I think her name was Maya or something. Well, my names **Alyssa Kingsley (A/N Remember that...)** and I reeeeeeeally hate mornings and the sun... Ooooooh, the sun. Its too bad I don't tan, I mean, my skin is as pale as everyone else's even though I'm from England, if not paler. I have uber light brown hair and violet eyes, so I usually wore brown contacts or something since it attracts too much attention. I'm getting off track now... back to me waking up.

My eyes opened and the blinding sun came through the window as if trying to urge me to destroy it. Then I looked at the girl, Maya, who was frantically trying to wake me up. Unfortunately the only thing I did was turn over and toss a pillow at her but she had something that always works. I could hear the door open and a couple of sniggers from outside because everybody from my hall knew exactly what that meant. Maya basically dragged me in my blanket dome outside our dorm, reached for the closest flower vase and poured the FREEZING cold water onto me and my, now soaked, blankets. I groaned and looked at my laughing peers who seemed to enjoy watching me having water dumped on me most mornings. Although I must admit, it must look amusing when your watching the girl who you always have class with covered in water and shivering on the floor half awake. The one thing that bothered me most about this wake up call is that this particular dorm was inhabited by both boys ans girls so it wasn't only the girls that saw me like this but the guys as well and although I didn't get bullied for it, I got teased quite a lot. Enough that people started calling me 'Shiver' because of all the shivering that I begin to do once I untangle myself out of my blankets, like I was doing now.

I quickly re-entered my room before anybody else got a chance to look at me, as I said, I hated human company. I brushed my shoulder-length brown hair and quickly got changed into some jeans and a T-Shirt before pulling out my desk chair, putting on my sound cancelling headphones and start to program a new system that the school had requested I do, of course though, they hadn't been thorough with the rules so I made it so I could open this system any time and look at it or change it since it might have some benefit during blackmail or merely just helping my school life get along better. Fortunately they had asked me to create a system that recorded all the students files and such. Perfect blackmail material. Even if I was a 'Commoner' I was still pretty smart, if I do say so myself!

I don't particularly need to go to class unless there was a test or something and I didn't have any friends who worried about me enough to see how I was doing or anything of the sort. The only girl that I actually had contact with is my room-mate and all she does is squeal about some 'Host Club' (sounds like a bunch of male strippers if you ask me) and try to drag me of to go see them which I always... ALWAYS say no to since it sounds kinda pervy.

Maya grabbed me out of my seat and then basically threw me into the bathroom telling me to have a shower and get ready and so I did, I had a five minute shower before putting my clothes back on and slotting in my contacts. I walked out of the fairly large bathroom we both shared and immediately I found her hands round my wrist and dragged me off, which really, isn't that hard since I was only 5 foot, this was one of the things that really pissed me off about my appearance! I'm so short! I heard that even the second shortest guy in the school was an inch taller than me but was 4'9' in High School, I think he was called Honey or some weird nickname. Maya still had an iron grip on my hand as we got to our lecture and I heard her squealing some things about being able to meat some guys or something or other but whatever it was, it didn't sound good. I hid my face behind my bangs as soon as I felt eyes staring at me but I was sure that my social anxiety's would kick in even more later if she really means what she's saying.

* * *

So, I really hop ethats alright for a first chapter because it dosen't feel right reading your own fanfiction so i tend to check it through once and then go 'Meeeh'.

-Chi


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting the Idiots

Chapter 2 is up starting now!

* * *

As we got to our lecture on English which I found incredibly boring that one time I went... I mean... I even left after around five minutes because I already knew everything. Unfortunately this was a class that most people had since most of the rich brats need to learn it for their business.

Everybody glanced at me as I entered the classroom and I realized that these aren't the people I had been with before but of course I only went once and I remember Maya saying something like 'they got switched around' or something. At that moment I realized that everybody was staring at me. Well, of course they would stare, most people haven't even seen my face since I entered this school and I heard that people have started calling me the phantom or some creepy shit.

I looked down and then heard some idiot screeching something or other about the mystery student who never sits in the seat next to him. Great! I'm next to him. I slowly looked up to find that it was a blonde boy with mesmerizing violet eyes, his friend next to him merely sighed and looked at me through his wire-framed glasses. His eyes were cold and calculating, I felt uncomfortable under all of the attention that my usual absence was getting me but I had a feeling that once this was over Maya would never let me go back to our room until she had made me go to the damn Host Club she was always squealing about.

I walked slowly towards the teacher and asked where I should sit while I heard the rest of the class say things like 'awww, she's so small!' or 'She could rival Honey', these so called 'whispers' made me even more uncomfortable since I was bullied a lot in high school and they did the very same thing before they all turned on me.

The teacher saw how unnerving I found all this and softly told me I was next to that loud blonde boy who was screeching earlier, this was not the best day in the world. I dragged my feet slowly towards the chair she had pointed at and sat down before merely ignoring every question that was thrown at me. That was until the blonde boy decided to say hello... in his way. He came up to me and grabbed my hand before kissing it.

"What a beautiful rose... why not come to the Host Club and have us entertain you, Princess," He said with a sickly sweet smile plastered on his face. I merely grimaced and tugged my hand a way from him before rubbing it and wishing that I had brought my laptop with me so I could work on the system I was asked to work on.

The lesson went by with only a few glances from the boy who had been pestering me and giggles from the girls about how cute I was. I didn't look it but my 19th birthday was going to be in about a weeks time, not that I really cared since I had gone through all this painful gossip all my life.

After the lesson was my free period but, unfortunately, the blonde boy decided to confront me again.

"Why, Princess, my name is Tamaki and this is Kyoya," He said pointing at his friend, "I would be delighted if you would come to the Host Club today!"

Thankfully for me a brown haired girl came through the door and called for the two boys and so I took that chance to run.

"Thanks" I said to the girl who had got me out of the mess.

"Try being his girlfriend," She whispered rolling her eyes. With that I ran, still surprised by her comment but I'm glad that I didn't have to deal with that everyday.

Maya grabbed my hand and asked me where I was going, I realized that she really was going to drag me to every class I had today so I told her I was just going to get my laptop from our room. At least I would have some time to work on the system.

I was surprised when I looked at my timetable that every single other class I had was a 3rd year class, of course this wasn't surprising but the initial shock was huge, to think, I'm supposed to be in the lowest classes yet I'm stuck up in the high stuff. I grimaced as I slung the bag with my laptop in it over my shoulder, it was surprisingly heavy and I certainly didn't want to be carrying this around for the rest of the day. Oh, and I'm not sooo poor that I can't get a decent laptop, all the others are provided by the school though for my 'projects'.

As I reached my next class, Engineering, I felt a hand on my shoulder as I was about to step on a... banana peel? I looked up to find a tall man with a boy, around about the same height as me on his shoulders.

I said thank you as the man slid the boy of his shoulders.

"Hi! I'm Honey, what class do you have next?" Honey said, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, his bunny snuggled in his arms. I cringed away because he was being awfully loud and social. At this he noticed that I didn't like people so he said, "I have engineering..." slightly more calmly, I slowly nodded my head and he grinned. My wrist was now being clasped by his hand and, like Maya, he had an iron grip so I was dragged to our classroom.

When we got there I tugged his hand away from me and sat in a chair that wasn't being occupied and slowly got out my laptop and started working on the system. About a quarter of an hour into the lecture the teacher noticed me not listening at all and decided to comment on it.

"Well... look who's here today, and playing on their laptop at that!" he said way to loud for my liking. I looked up.

"I don't want to, nor need to be here, I merely got dragged along by my room-mate." I replied and with that he snapped, taking my laptop away from me and looking at what I was doing. Even he was thoroughly confused by what I was doing and he was the engineering lecturer as well as the computer science one.

"Honey, my best student," He said turning his head to me, as if to say something, "Please look at this and tell me what she is doing!"

He set down my laptop on his desk and after a few minutes of Honey looking at it, he looked at me in surprise before saying to the teacher, "She is building a program that the school requested she design..."

* * *

I love Honey! He's so cute and... and... fluffy?

-Chi


	3. Chapter 3 - The Whole Club

More romance! And thoughts that i would totally have when working with the host Club! Huzzah!

* * *

I swear... the teachers eyebrows must have shot up to his hairline. I giggled slightly, looking at the teachers slightly dazed look before turning back to Honey, grinning. Now... me smiling is not a very common thing so most people, that includes my family, try to relish the moment while others just say its 'cute'.

I saw a light pink blush spread across Honeys face before he quickly turned away and continued to explain what I was doing on my laptop while everybody else was... er... 'tentatively' listening. There were some girls in the row in front of me who I could see texting each other, I don't see how that was much different to what I was doing...

In no time the teacher passed me back me laptop before getting on with his lesson and the only disturbance I got after all that unneeded drama was a few glances from Honey and the teacher as well as a couple of thumbs up from some guys from my dorm, at these guys I merely sighed and glared at them and, of course, they didn't seem to mind since I've been told that I only look even cuter when I'm angry...

I could see that the few glances that I had received from Honey had turned into stares, every time I caught him staring at me he would give a little grin and turn back to the teacher.

At the end of the lesson I could hear little mutters of 'Thank you, Mr Takahashi', and that day... I learnt the name of the most hated lecturer in the school! I'm pretty proud of that achievement... don't judge! And I also guess that I'm a little more sociable than I thought I'd be but that is something that I didn't really care about at the time.

I packed my laptop into my bag and lugged the thing out the classroom, desperately trying not to look like it was weighing too much for me to handle. As I stepped outside the classroom Honey glomped me, asking too many questions for my liking. Once he'd stopped asking stupid amounts of questions he looked at me... properly and I could see in his eyes that he had discovered the secret that my bag was too heavy and he looked questioningly at it and I merely responded with a grunt, hoping that I got my message of, 'Its fine' across.

Before I could say anything he had the bag in his hand, narrowing his eyes at me before sighing and putting it around his own shoulder despite me profusely protesting, now this I disliked a lot. It was lunch and he would surely pull me along to his friends table so I didn't have to carry my bag and he walked to the lunch room holding my wrist like before, this time more softly because he knew I wouldn't pull away since he DID have my bag.

Me and Honey walked into the cafeteria and, for me, got bombarded with stares. With that I froze in my tracks, almost cowering. Honey looked back and noticed the terrified look I was obviously showing. He came walked behind me and gently put his hand on the small of my back, I was surprised when I felt a wave of heat rush to my face at the action until I turned my head slightly and noticed he was trying to hide his own blush with a large grin. He kinda 'guided' me to the table his friends were all sat at.

I looked up and saw the crazy guy, I think his name was Tamaki and I groaned, causing the whole table to look at me and, of course, the crazy guy was the first to react, jumping out of his seat and kissing my hand before I pulled it away and just looked at him.

I shot a glare at Honey, which really wasn't that hard since we were both around the same height, urging him to give my bag back to which he said, for a moment I thought he looked confused as he looked into my eyes but the expression quickly disappeared. I sighed and sat down next to him and the girl I had thanked earlier for getting me out of that nutjobs line of sight... and lips, for that matter, I don't think I want any man-lipstick on my hand, thank you very much.

The girl on my other left said, "Why are you wearing coloured contacts?" At that statement I made a _note self: This girl was very blunt. _

"Want to see?" I asked quietly trying not to let many others see my eye colour since you could surely notice them from the other side of the room since they were so... bright. I carefully brought my finger to my eye, pulling the sticky piece of plastic out my eye and watched her expression change as my eyes changed from dull green to a bright, florescent violet. Unfortunately the girl wasn't the only one who saw my eyes... the idiot, Honey, the idiots friend and the big guy did too and in seconds the idiot was up screeching about how beautiful they were and why I had to cover them up. Of course I didn't want to say the answer but it was fairly obvious... not to stand out.

The two red heads sat down on the other side of the idiots best friend and asked, in what I think was supposed to be hushed voices, "Who is she?"

To my surprise the idiots best friend replied with, "Her name is Alyssa Kingsley, she is nineteen in eight days. She is English and moved pacifically for this scholarship and, from what I can assume, to escape her past. Her father, Nick Kingsley and her mother, Anne Kingsley are both deceased though she has a big brother who is working in America called, Robert Kingsley. She received full marks in every test since the start of elementary school and now studies engineering as well as working on systems and programs for the school and other companys. She can speak eleven different languages, English, Japanese, German, French, Spanish, Italian, Korean, Mandarin, Arabic, Latin and Russian." He stopped there and said, "Everything else I believe is personal."

I glared at him, he had obviously researched well... well enough to be able to tell everybody about me and my scores and my job and EVERYTHING!

I didn't realize I had been squishing my contact and it was bending and slowly breaking in my my hand. By the time I did, it was already... dead? So I took out my other and turned look at the others who looked at me wide eyed. I'm not that great, right?

* * *

I will be releasing chapters faster now that my exams are done and now that my laptop is not dead! I've never tried to write about a stubborn, ani-social character and, somehow, it sounds like one of my friends!

-Chi


	4. Chapter 4 - Slip 'n' Fall

Hi! I felt like writing short chapter! There are bits of fluff and i am fangirling because my friends bezzie knows OHSHC!

* * *

"Aly-Chan, why wear contacts when your eyes are so pretty?" Honey asked while looking deeply into my eyes. I could feel heat creeping up my neck and I turned away unsure why.

I turned towards the rest of the so called 'Host Club' to find that they were also looking at me in surprise and an awkward silence settled over the group, "What?" I half-shouted to get their attention and that got them talking. Tamaki started waving his hands round, I swear I saw him sparkling, talking about hidden beauty or something. It was obvious that Honey sensed my irritation for he patted me on the back and pointed me towards the black-haired creepy guy, Kyouya. He smirked as I glared at him before clearing his throat and saying, "You already know Mori, Tamaki, me and Honey but I do believe I have yet to introduce you to the others," The two red heads smirked slightly as Kyouya went on, "the two twins are Hikaru and Kaoru and the girl is Haruhi, Tamaki's girlfriend." Haruhi sighed, just looking at the over excited Tamaki.

Tamaki turned round again and started blabbering on about my eyes again and a few minutes later I got tired so what does any normal person do? Slap him! He started tearing up clutching his red cheek and soon launched himself onto Haruhi while screaming, "Daughter! Your sister is being mean to daddy!" I merely raised my eyebrow as animated tears started falling from his eyes.

"What the hell are you on about, Idiot? Its daddy that's being mean to me!" I cried playing along putting on my puppy dog eyes and turning to Haruhi. Pretty soon it was a battle of puppy dog eyes and Haruhi was looking very uncomfortable as me and Tamaki stared at her with heart breaking wide eyes. She eventually sighed and just got up and walked out so me and him quickly switched our attention to Honey.

He looked very uncomfortable before glomping me and wailing, "I'm sorry! Aly-Chan is too cute!" Over his shoulder I smirked at a distressed Tamaki who was sitting in what has been dubbed his 'Corner of Woe'. I found this highly amusing since its not everyday you see a 19 year old boy curled up in the corner sobbing, I just felt like breathing in his sadness.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a large thump in front of me. I looked at the table and found my laptop case sitting there, I looked up at Honey who was grinning. Nobody was expecting it so I grabbed the case and tried to run back to my dorm. I did get out the hall thanks to the surprise factor but once I got past the engineering class I slipped on the banana peel that was placed on the floor earlier., closing my eyes i landed with a thump. When I opened my eyes I was on the floor with my laptop case falling down... right on top of my face. I clenched my eyes shut waiting for the pain to come but it never did.

I opened my eyes to find Honey looming above me panting slightly but my laptop bag in hand. His eyes were worried and there was nobody else so I had a feeling he ran out before anybody else could and that made me feel REALLY guilty. The guilt obviously showed on my face because he scowled and then said, "I ran because I wanted to," Heat ran up my neck and I could feel it spreading to my cheeks.

"Meanie," I said pouting turning my head to hide the blush that was getting darker and darker. Honey sighed and offered me his hand which I gladly took but as soon as I touched his hand I felt fuzzy, not good, I quickly let go and pushed myself off the ground and wiped the non-existing dirt that many have accumulated from landing on my backside. When I looked into his eyes I saw a flash of hurt before they were sparkling with happiness again. As I hid my face trying not to get too caught up in his eyes I felt his hand clamping over my wrist and once again, I was being dragged, but this time, to my dorm.

"This one, right?" He asked as we stopped right outside the dorm rooms. I mumbled the number 56 before he took off again and after a few minutes we had come to the wet patch that lay in front of my bedroom door. He raised one of his eyebrows but decided not to ask. Honeys grip loosened enough so I could get my keys and unlock the door. When it opened his eyes grew wide with surprise, he was obviously not expecting tech central here!

* * *

Lovely meaningless fluffy moments *Contented sigh*

-Chi


End file.
